


Omega Flowey Drabble

by zone0neko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Vore, implied vore, possible horror themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zone0neko/pseuds/zone0neko





	Omega Flowey Drabble

You turn and run, trying to escape.  
But it was to no avail.  
You trip up, and he soon has you pinned down.

The tall beast stares at you ravenously; he seems to be made completely of plant matter and towers over you, reaching a height of thirteen feet. A second mouth on his stomach, drooling and filled with sharp teeth.  
A head that seems to be like a television, with eyes a burning red and green, the beast grins at you menacingly.  
His red, thorn-like claws dig into your skin as he holds you down, like a cat preparing to kill its prey.

"What a shame, I thought you'd put up more of a fight."  
The beast says this with a tone of disappointment, as if he enjoyed the feeling of chasing down and destroying those who crossed him.

He presses down harder, his claws digging deeper into your flesh, drawing a bit of blood as he does so.

"It would be so easy to just kill you now; one swift movement, and it would be all over for you."

You feel the pressure on your rib-cage lessen as he lifts himself up a bit.

"...But there's no fun in that, is there?"

He lowers his head down closer, your face now fully illuminated in its light.

"No, it's simply too quick to be enjoyed."

You can see the beast's expression suddenly change, as if he had came up with a new, gruesome idea.

"You know, now that I think about it, you actually look...interesting to me."

As he said this, he grabs and pulls you even closer to his face -- close enough to where his fanged maw is inches away from you.

"You could even be called 'cute'. So cute, that..."

The beast pauses, and you can now see that he is drooling, his mouth opened wide in preparation to devour.

"I could just eat you up."


End file.
